The present invention generally relates to a drinking device and method that allows a user to drink fluid from the drinking device when the device is in either of an upright or an inverted position.
Sports bottles, and other drinking devices, are commonly vacuum or injection molded of a non-breakable plastic, or extruded from metal, and include a large fill opening and a screw on, or snap on cap for closing the opening. They include an open top or cap that includes a straw or squirt outlet feature that enables the liquid to be consumed by the user. The drinking device is provided with only one drinking spout and allows for drinking from the bottle only when the bottle is in an upright position.
When an individual is lying in their bed at their home, or lying in a hospital bed, they may have trouble maneuvering the traditional drinking device into a position where they can drink from it. As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need to for drinking devices allowing a user to drink from them in either an upright or inverted position.